Mandala
by WienGirl
Summary: Una historia sobre Shaka quien es enviado a Jamir a buscar a Mu de Aries para hacerlo volver al Santuario; en esta historia conoceremos una parte de la historia de Shaka y su relación con Mu.
1. Ganesh

**Mándala**

.

**Capítulo 1**

**Ganesh**

.

_Delhi, India_

.

.

"_La naturaleza de los hombres soberbios y viles es mostrarse insolentes en la prosperidad y abyectos y humildes en la adversidad_" – Nicolás Maquiavelo.

.

Podía ver a un Buda de piedra sentado frente a él con todo su esplendor. Buda no lo observaba, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba sumido en una profunda meditación, se hallaba sentado en una sala oscura que parecía ser un templo abandonado, alrededor todo era de piedra tanto el suelo como las paredes. Shaka se veía a si mismo mirando en los alrededores, no sabía dónde estaba cómo había llegado ahí, no sabía porque Buda lo había llamado. Solo tenía la certeza de estar en un templo.

Tenía los ojos abiertos, jamás los abría y ahora los llevaba abiertos por alguna razón que aún no conocía.

La sensación que tenía en ese momento era de miedo, creía que Buda lo castigaría por algún crimen cometido por él o que le reprendería severamente ya que ese Buda que estaba delante de él tenía un aspecto imponente y amenazador.

—Dime Shaka, ¿por qué me tienes tanto miedo? —Dijo al fin Buda sin perder la serenidad— Puedo percibir temor detrás de tu sorpresa al verme, jamás te habías comportado así.

Shaka estaba callado, por primera vez en su vida no sabía que responderle a Buda. Jamás había dudado en responder algo solicitado por él pero ahora estaba sin habla, no tenía idea de que responderle. En lo profundo de su ser sabía que el miedo provenía de su incapacidad para responderle a Buda—Perdóneme, no sé qué responder a su pregunta. No entiendo que estoy haciendo aquí —dijo siendo cortes pero consideraba que no era necesario que Buda se apareciera en sus sueños si para eso meditaba, para poder comunicarse con él.

—Hay dudas en tu corazón Shaka y por eso estás aquí, ¿ya te olvidaste que tú mismo me has llamado para hablar? —decía Buda serenamente.

—Estoy seguro de que no lo mandé llamar, creo firmemente que no hay dudas en mi corazón. Estoy convencido de que sigo el camino correcto —Shaka comenzaba a impacientarse, él no tenía por qué estar ahí hablando con Buda, estaba en medio de una misión importante y no había tiempo que perder.

—Shaka es normal tener dudas, eres humano después de todo…

—Yo no tengo dudas —concluyó firmemente—. Soy alguien divino que está más allá del cielo y el infierno —no tuvo reparo en decirlo firmemente a Buda, lo repetiría firmemente ya fuese a él o a cualquier otro ser sobre la tierra—. He sido elegido caballero de Atena para luchar por la justicia y la paz.

La última frase hizo eco en su mente y se fusiono con el ruido de la calle. En ese instante despertó había sido un mal sueño, por un momento pensó en lo que acababa de soñar: él delante de Buda diciéndole que no era nadie para decirle que se podía permitir tener dudas en su mente y su corazón; que cosa más absurda ya que él no se cuestionaba absolutamente nada de lo que creía.

No iba a permitir que un mal sueño le arruinara la mañana puesto que tenía cantidad de cosas que hacer.

Había sido enviado a buscar a Mu de Aries, el santo renegado que vivía en Jamir, localidad que se encontraba en la frontera entre China y el Tíbet. Realmente no estaba muy lejos de Delhi donde Shaka había hecho una escala para descansar un poco luego del largo viaje. Salió del Santuario muy temprano y emprendió el camino a Jamir pero no contó con que la noche cayó antes de lo previsto así que se detuvo en un pequeño Hotel en Delhi para pasar la noche.

A diferencia de otros santos a él no le gustaba pasar la noche en campo abierto y menos en la India donde los animales andan sueltos y sin ningún control, era mejor pasar la estadía en un hotel que tuviera una habitación cerrada a los animales como los monos o los elefantes. Era lo mejor porque no estaría toda la noche lidiando con molestias que le impidieran descansar y de verdad que lo necesitaba.

El hotelito era pequeño y estaba ubicado al norte de la ciudad en una parte muy rústica lejos del ajetreo de los turistas y del bullicio, solo requería la habitación por una noche, el Patriarca había accedido a darle un dinero de las arcas del santuario para cumplir la misión que había solicitado. Shaka sabía que el Pontífice tenía cierta preferencia por él, cosa que le resultaba muy ventajosa y beneficiosa ya que de lo contrario no le habría facilitado ese dinero para pagarse una habitación de hotel.

Gabía solicitado una habitación que tuviera una ventana que diera hacía el norte para poder meditar mirando hacia esa dirección. Era indispensable para él que la ventana diera hacía el norte y por fortuna había una que tenía una ventana colocada en esa dirección pero le habitación era la menos cómoda del hotel. A él eso no le molestaba, estaba acostumbrado a dormir en el suelo y hacer largos ayunos así que el tener una habitación poco cómoda no le resultaba ningún problema, tan solo la había solicitado para no dormir a la intemperie eso era todo.

Tras el mal sueño se sentó en la cama para meditar un rato antes de preparar su estrategia, dejo la cama y se acomodó en el suelo en posición de flor de loto a meditar por treinta minutos antes de hacer un desayuno ligero y reanudar el viaje.

Tenía mucho que hablar con Mu de Aries y por lo mismo necesitaba serenar la mente y liberar el estrés acumulado gracias a ese sueño sin sentido que había tenido durante la noche, sin embargo no lo podía sacar de su cabeza y las palabras de Buda le daban vueltas una y otra vez.

"_Hay dudas en tu corazón Shaka, por eso estás aquí"_

—Yo no tengo dudas en mi corazón ni en mi mente, sé perfectamente que estoy siguiendo el camino correcto —se dijo con convicción mirando la caja de Pandora que contenía la armadura dorada de Virgo y repitió las mismas palabras sin dejar de mirarla; repetiría ese mismo discurso hasta que su subconsciente lo entendiera y sacara esas palabras de su cabeza.

Tras concluir la media hora de meditación se preparó para salir y emprender el camino hacía el Tíbet, registró su salida del hotel y caminó en dirección hacia el noreste, un camino montañoso se veía delante de él; el poderoso Himalaya se comenzaba a alzar delante de sus ojos.

Tenía que caminar un par de horas más para poder acceder al camino que sube a la cordillera.

Shaka había viajado ahí hacía varios años cuando aún era un aprendiz de caballero; era muy joven en aquel entonces, tendría como once o doce años cuando él y su maestro realizaron ese viaje hacía el Everest, había sido una experiencia muy dura y gratificante pero lo que más recordaba de aquella experiencia fue el haberse topado con una gran estatua de piedra en el camino de subida a la cordillera.

Era la imponente figura de un hombre elefante con cuatro brazos ricamente decorado y tallado sobre la roca. A Shaka le impresiono mucho ya que no estaba familiarizado con gran parte de las deidades del panteón hindú y esa era la primera vez que lo veía.

El detalle de la estatua era soberbio, tenía tallado hasta el más mínimo detalle y debería medir unos tres metros de alto.

— ¿Quién es ese ser maestro? —preguntó el joven aprendiz al maestro sin quitar los ojos de la estatua que tenía enfrente, que lo intimidaba con su tamaño y forma. Lo hacía sentir minúsculo e insignificante.

—Es Ganesh, uno de los dioses más importantes del país, el removedor de obstáculos. Emprenderemos un viaje muy largo hasta las faldas del Everest así que será mejor hacer un poco de oración a él para que nos ayude a vencer lo que nos detenga en nuestro camino.

— ¿El quitara los obstáculos del camino? —insinuó el niño inocentemente sin comprender del todo.

—No Shaka, él solo nos ayudará a vencer esos obstáculos, entiende que nadie los quitara para ti, tú debes de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para abrirte camino por ti mismo sin tener dudas ni cavilaciones. Debes tener la suficiente confianza para encarar y vencer esos obstáculos. Ganesh solo te dará la fuerza que necesitas.

Curiosamente durante su viaje, tanto de ida como de regreso, nada se les atravesó y consiguieron llegar con éxito a las faldas de la montaña lo cual había sido agotador pero la recompensa fue que en una de las aldeas cercanas los recibieron como héroes por semejante proeza. No hubo obstáculos a vencer así que el haberle rezado al dios elefante fue innecesario.

Ahora Shaka estaba de nuevo delante de Ganesh y la estatua se veía tal y como la recordaba, tan solo habían pasado seis años desde la última vez que estuvo a los pies del Himalaya y el sentimiento que le producida verlo no había cambiado.

En aquel entonces él pensó que el que llegaran con bien a su destino no había sido obra del dios ni de la casualidad ni nada, simplemente fue que no hubo obstáculos que vencer, tuvieron la suerte de que no hubiera habido ningún derrumbe o avalancha porque de haber sido así ni Ganesh con todo su sequito los hubieran podido rescatar.

—Tú no fuiste quien nos ayudó a llegar con bien a esa aldea, fuimos nosotros, nosotros logramos llegar por nuestros propios medios —le dijo firme al dios elefante luego sonrió mordaz a la estatua frente a él—. Te sorprendería saber que ahora yo soy un ser más elevado que tú y no necesito de tu ayuda para poder llegar con bien hasta donde Mu.

Shaka se sentía más imponente que el dios elefante, más poderoso y superior, no dudó en demostrarlo riendo ante sus propias palabras y siguió adelante para poder cruzar el Himalaya para llegar a Jamir. No había tiempo que perder, no sea que Mu se fuera a ir a otro lado aunque le había mandado una carta para avisarle de su visita.

Desde ese punto el Tíbet debería de estar como a tres días de camino ya que el paso por la cordillera es muy complicado y más sino se tiene el equipo especial, Shaka habría podido transportarse hasta allá sin problemas pero simplemente que quería demostrarse a sí mismo que podía cruzar el Himalaya por sus medios así como el haber ido hasta la India por él mismo.

Quería reafirmarse esa superioridad que había presumido ante la deidad elefante. Solamente que en esta ocasión, por lo visto, el viaje no le iba a resultar tan sencillo como aquella vez.

El camino estaba cubierto de nieve lo que le dificultaba el andar a paso rápido además había probabilidades de avalancha o derrumbe, según escucho de los lugareños en el restaurante del hotel, a causa de la misma nieve sin embargo él sentía que eso no era obstáculo para él.

Era un caballero dorado, ese tipo de dificultad no era nada en comparación con los enemigos que había derrotado, aquello no era nada en comparación con su devoción al Patriarca y nada impediría que cumpliera con la misión encomendada.

Siguió su camino por varias horas más sin dudas en su mente, estaba preparado para cualquier eventualidad que se le apareciera. Para aligerar la carga de la caja de Pandora se puso la armadura y aceleró el paso por el serpenteante camino en las faldas de la montaña.

Sin embargo un paso en falso lo hizo caer varios metros en una pendiente en la cual él no había reparado, tenía que reconocer que de no haber sido por la armadura esa caída lo habría matado ya que no pudo sujetarse de nada antes de tocar el suelo.

—Fue un descuido de mi parte —se dijo poniéndose de pie para incorporarse de nuevo al camino y no perderse, en esa zona era muy fácil perderse o caer en pendientes como esa que son profundas y peligrosas, ese aviso es el que se les hace a los expedicionistas para que tengan cuidado en sus viajes.

La temperatura estaba bajando y una brisa helada comenzaba a sentirse; la noche también estaba por llegar ya que el sol de la tarde brillaba justo frente a sus ojos, tenía que tener mucho más cuidado ya que la oscuridad no lo dejaría avanzar mucho y una tormenta de nieve se dejaría sentir dentro de poco; no, lo mejor era encontrar un refugio para estar mientras amanecía y la tormenta cesaba.

Mientras trataba de avanzar más la tormenta aumentaba en fuerza y se vio forzado a abrir los ojos para mirar el camino, era una cuestión que se volvería de vida o muerte si la tormenta de nieve no paraba, por fortuna a lo lejos divisó la entrada de una cueva. Ese sería su refugio durante la noche.

Escaló hasta llegar a la entrada, era un espacio muy estrecho pero lo suficientemente grande para que él pudiera entrar y dejar la caja de Pandora a un lado, buscó algunas piedras para poder encender una pequeña fogata y suspiró fastidiado, la última vez no hubo ninguna complicación para llegar a su destino y ahora si había obstáculos incluyendo el de la fogata que no se encendía.

Se sentó en el suelo sin quitarse la armadura y tuvo que ayudarse de su cosmos para poder encender el fuego o de lo contrario no encendería jamás. Entonces, al mirar el interior de la cueva se encontró con una desagradable e irónica sorpresa.

—Es increíble que también estés aquí —dijo con ironía y fastidio.

Había una pequeña estatua del dios elefante Ganesh tallado en piedra, una versión en miniatura de aquella que estaba al inicio del camino. Era demasiada coincidencia y eso lo hizo molestarse. Entonces lo comprendió, la tormenta en el camino y la caída por la pendiente, así como lo que viniera después, eran castigos de Ganesh por haberse burlado de él y por haber desafiado su condición de dios.

—No soportaste mis palabras y ahora tratas de castigarme por mi insolencia, ¿no es así? —Shaka decía esto en forma de desafío a la estatua— Ya te lo dije soy superior a ti y saldré bien librado de esta pequeñez. Ni tú ni nadie podrá vencerme e impedir que cumpla con mi misión.

Afuera la tormenta arreciaba y se escuchaba como el aire hacía un eco silbante y aterrador en las cercanías.

Shaka no dejaba de ver la fogata delante de sus ojos, podía ver a Buda entre las llamas y las sombras que se proyectaban en la pequeña cueva, sin embargo la luz del fuego se iba consumiendo poco a poco hasta que todo fue quedando en penumbra, Shaka se sorprendió ante este suceso ¿Quién estaba apagando la fogata delante de sus ojos? No podía ver al insolente.

—Te has vuelto soberbio Shaka y tú no eras así, ¿Qué es lo que te ha cambiado para mal? —la voz de Buda resonaba por todo el lugar. Shaka miraba para todos lados tratando de encontrarlo, ¿dónde estaba escondido que no lo veía?

—Tengo derecho a serlo, soy el caballero más cercano a dios, el más cercano al gran maestro. ¡Yo puedo ser lo que yo quiera!

En ese momento despertó, aquello también había sido un sueño pero no supo en qué momento se quedó profundamente dormido. La fogata seguía encendida proyectando una débil luz ya que el frio del exterior estaba enfriando las rocas y esta amenazaba con apagarse.

No estaba seguro de cuantas horas habían pasado pero afuera se veía que la tormenta había disminuido su furia y el débil sol de la mañana trataba de abrirse paso para salir.

Decidió meditar un poco antes de enfrentarse a la tormenta, no podía salir con tantos pensamientos en su cabeza; de nuevo Buda había irrumpido en uno de sus sueños y esta vez le había dicho que era "_soberbio_", Shaka había entrenado duro para poder llegar a lo más alto de la orden de los doce dorados ¿Por qué no sentirse orgulloso de ello?, ¿Qué tenía de malo? Si sus compañeros lo consideraban el hombre más cercano al gran maestro y a Dios entonces ¿Por qué sentirse mal por esa condición? Si bien es cierto que Buda enseña a dejar atrás la soberbia y el orgullo él estaba cumpliendo con su deber pese a todo.

Tenía derecho a ser lo que quisiera, ese derecho se lo había ganado y no estaba yendo en contra de los deseos de nadie, ni del mismo Buda.

"_Te has vuelto soberbio Shaka y tú no eras así"_

—Yo solo era un niño cuando me conociste, he entrenado duro para incrementar mi cosmos y alcanzar niveles muy altos. Obviamente la gente cambia así que no puedo ser el mismo de antes —se dijo a sí mismo.

Shaka salió a la tormenta e hizo explotar su cosmos para poder abrirse paso por entre las montañas y así llegar a su destino. La explosión del cosmos hizo que se abriera un camino por entre la nieve así mismo se había derrumbado una parte de esas montañas.

Sonrió con satisfacción le acababa de demostrar a Buda y a Ganesh lo que era capaz de hacer, la mañana se podía ver en el horizonte así que ya podía reanudar el viaje. Tomó la caja de Pandora y siguió adelante sin mirar atrás, sin mirar la estatua del dios elefante.

Estaba seguro de Ganesh se vengaría pero ya le había demostrado al dios que de nada servirían sus venganzas, él saldría airoso por sus propios medios. Lo había subestimado, eso fue un error ya que nunca se debe de subestimar a ningún enemigo por muy débil que pueda verse, sería más cuidadoso con eso en el futuro.

El resto del camino le tomo varias horas más y había momentos en los que la estatua de Ganesh aparecía de nuevo intermitentemente entre las rocas, Shaka se sentía acosado por el dios elefante, sentía que lo estaba retando pero trató de no darle importancia aunque lo tenía presente así como las palabras de Buda.

Su camino lo llevó más hacia el norte donde el frio arreciaba, estaba seguro que ya faltaba poco para la parte más alta de la cordillera y después de eso venía el descenso, el cual era relativamente más sencillo.

Una imagen del Buda tibetano se veía en la cercanía, era pequeña pero estaba en un altar en medio de las montañas; ya estaba llegando al Tíbet lo cual lo alegró porque el camino había sido largo y difícil, ahora tenía que buscar el sendero que bajaba del Himalaya para tomar la ruta a Jamir.

El patriarca había tratado de indicarle una zona en donde se dice que está el palacio de Mu, Shaka esperaba que esa información fuese cierta, por primera vez en su vida se sentía algo cansado, cruzar el Himalaya a pie había sido una tontería de su parte.

Se quitó la armadura ya que las aldeas de la cordillera ya estaban delante de él, tan solo llevando la caja de Pandora en la espalda, la gente lo veía pasar sin decir nada, sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

A eso del medio dia Shaka había llegado al final del viaje, ya que el palacio de Mu se veía a lo lejos, solo tenía que cruzar un peligros y estrecho puente desde el cual se veían los cuerpos de cientos de caballeros que lo habían intentado en el pasado.

Pero aquello no fue problema para él, ahora iría a entrevistarse con Mu.

.

.

**Fin capítulo 1**

.

.

**Notas**: He aquí un fic de dicado a Shaka y a Mu, el cual no sé si será yaoi o no, aún lo estoy pensando pero igual y termina por serlo. Un saludo.


	2. Memorias

Mandala

.

**Capítulo 2**

**Memorias**

.

_Jamir_

.

.

Shaka había llegado a Jamir, el lugar donde Mu tenía su castillo. La ubicación del lugar no le había resultado difícil de encontrar siguiendo las escuetas explicaciones del Patriarca quien había definido la ubicación de Mu en Jamir, un lugar perdido en lo alto del Himalaya en la frontera entre China y la India; el camino había sido largo y complicado pero por fin estaba en su destino.

Después del largo recorrido supo que ni los lugareños se acercaban a Jamir debido a la dificultad para llegar y para respirar debido a la altura, para Shaka aquello no representaba ningún problema puesto que él llegó sin más dificultades apartando los cuerpos sin vida de los caballeros que perdieron la vida en el pasado y que rodeaban el lugar.

El castillo de Mu se veía en la cercanía, este era una torre de varios pisos ubicada en la orilla de un peñasco, la protección contra los intrusos era muy ingeniosa pero aquellos esqueletos no eran rivales para él.

—No has cambiado en nada Shaka —dijo una voz que se oía muy cerca de él, era Mu y por lo visto lo había estado observando desde que se acercó a los límites del castillo.

—Sal de donde estés Mu, ya oí tu voz —respondió Shaka impasible, no tenía tiempo para estas cosas. Realmente no había ido hasta Jamir por gusto sino por una orden—. Vamos que no tengo tiempo para perderlo así.

Shaka estaba a las puertas del palacio de Mu, había sido víctima de una de las ilusiones del santo del carnero lo cual lo había molestado ya que él no era nadie para ponerse a jugar con su mente de esa forma, y menos cuando estaba ahí para decirle dos que tres cosas que no serían agradables.

—Supongo que recibiste mi carta, ¿verdad?— se apresuró a decir en cuanto Mu se hizo visible.

—Por supuesto que la recibí, sé bien porque estás aquí pero antes de eso pasa y descansa un poco. El viaje desde Grecia debió ser pesado ya que por tu aspecto no te teletransportaste hasta acá.

—No, esta vez vine por el camino difícil —dijo orgulloso de su hazaña.

—De acuerdo, pasa. Te serviré algo de tomar —respondió Mu con toda tranquilidad.

Shaka se molestó más cuando Mu no preguntó nada y entro en el castillo. Aquella molestia fue inconsciente, había nacido de adentro por lo que trató de reprimirla enseguida no sabía porque tenía la impresión de que Mu le preguntaría porque había ido hasta Jamir por el camino más largo.

Pero no fue así. Al caballero de Aries simplemente aquello no le interesaba.

El interior del castillo de Mu, sobretodo la planta baja, se hallaba llena de armaduras viejas, sin vida ni color, se podían ver apiladas aquí y allá sin embargo estaba todo en orden pese a que las armaduras ocupaban gran parte del espacio, sin duda que aquello había sido un taller de reparación de armaduras desde hacía tiempos inmemoriales.

El joven caballero de virgo no podía dejar se percibir el alma de Mu en cada centímetro de aquel lugar, no solo porque viviera ahí sino que había dejado algo de sí en cada rincón, en cada armadura, en cada ladrillo de las paredes; había convertido aquel sitio en su hogar y podía sentir la calidez del joven emanando de cada objeto aunque no pudiera verlo podía sentirlo hasta en la última molécula de su ser.

En ese momento lo embargó mucha nostalgia y una imagen del pasado se asomó brevemente en su cabeza; él y Mu juntos mucho tiempo atrás cuando no había nada más de que preocuparse que entrenar y servir en las misiones encomendadas por el Patriarca. Shaka deseó volver a aquellos días, por unos instantes tuvo ese ardiente deseo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Shaka? —la voz de Mu lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo devolvió al presente.

—Sí, no es nada. No es nada… —por supuesto que no le diría que pasaba por su mente en ese momento; no le diría nada sobre la cantidad de sentimientos que sentía por estar en casa de Mu compartiendo el mismo espacio que él, respirando el mismo aire que él.

—Ven por aquí, te mostraré donde puedes quitarte la armadura y ponerte más cómodo —dijo el muviano amablemente y comenzó a andar con paso lento hacía el interior de la planta baja. Shaka lo seguía con el oído, conocía la frecuencia y el sonido de los pasos de Mu a la perfección.

Mu lo guió hacía el interior a una sala que se encontraba en la parte de atrás y a la que no tenía acceso nadie más que él. Tan solo había que cruzar un pasillo oscuro para llegar a aquel salón de piedra iluminado por una pequeña ventana que daba al Himalaya.

La luz se filtró a través de los parpados de Shaka y el aire fresco del exterior invadió su nariz; era una agradable sensación la que lo embargaba y lo llenaba de un sentimiento de paz indescriptible.

—Justo al frente de ti hay lugar para que te sientes un momento antes de discutir lo que te ha traído hasta acá; detrás de ti puedes dejar la caja de pandora y la armadura —anunció Mu mientras su voz se oía cada vez más lejos y sus pasos se iban hacía otra dirección. Seguramente a la cocina del lugar a calentar té o algo para comer.

Mientras, se sacó la armadura y esta se montó sola en la caja obedeciendo la orden del santo de virgo, Shaka se sentía más cómodo porque tan solo llevaba un pantalón sencillo pero abrigador, zapatos de nieve y un suéter de lana. Se sentó en uno de los mullidos cojines del suelo, estuvo a punto de tropezar con una mesa pero logro sentarse cómodamente. En ese momento se percato que tenía un dolor de cabeza monumental, debía ser a causa de la altura a la que se encontraban, Shaka había vivido en lugares altos durante su infancia pero tal parecía que su cuerpo se había desacostumbrado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —dijo Mu mientras colocaba una tetera, unos vasos y otros objetos sobre la mesa contra la que Shaka casi se tropieza.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Solo tengo dolor de cabeza, ya se me pasará —trató de no darle ninguna importancia tan solo quería terminar rápido lo que tenía que hablar con él y volver al Santuario, no se sentía con ánimos para quedarse como visita por más días.

—Bebe esto —escuchó como Mu vaciaba una tetera en un vaso, un desagradable olor comenzó a inundar toda la habitación llenando la nariz de Shaka quien de inmediato torció la nariz por la peste.

—No me digas que eso es… —Shaka trataba de encontrar en su memoria la razón del repulsivo aroma, ya lo había olido en otro sitio pero en ese momento no recordaba exactamente donde ni cuando, solo estaba seguro de que no era la primera vez que Mu le ofrecía beber algo así.

—Bébelo, te sentirás mejor — dijo Mu amablemente poniéndoselo enfrente, Shaka lo bebió tratando de hacerse a la idea de que sería desagradable pero no podía ser grosero y rechazar la bebida, pero el sabor era terrible.

— ¡Esto es…! —dijo Shaka sorprendido y asqueado.

—Sí, es té de manteca de yak —dijo Mu sonrientemente— se perfectamente cuando lo odias pero es lo mejor para mantenerte caliente, también te quitará ese dolor de cabeza.

— ¡Dioses Mu, sabes perfectamente cuanto odio este menjurje! —trató de beberlo todo pero el liquido era muy espeso y tenía un sabor a grasa de cerdo que tardaba varias horas en desaparecer de la lengua.

Luego oyó la risa del muviano y el corazón le vio un vuelco. Hacía mucho que no escuchaba reír a Mu y esa cálida risa fue suficiente para disipar de su memoria el reciente sabor del té.

— ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

—Sí, tengo que reconocer que el sabor de esa cosa es horrendo pero me quitó el dolor de cabeza y el frió que empezaba a tener.

—Es el remedio tibetano por excelencia, ¿no recuerdas cuando mi maestro Shion te invitó una taza aquel día en la sala del Patriarca?

—No, la verdad no lo recuerdo —dijo Shaka pensativo—, ¿hace cuánto fue?

—Bueno, fue hace unos diez años. Nos acababan de presentar como caballeros dorados ante el patriarca —comenzó a decir Mu—, tu acababas de llegar de la India con tu maestro y yo también estaba en junto a la silla del patriarca ese día. ¿No lo recuerdas?

No lo recordaba hasta que Mu lo mencionó. Mientras el muviano le servía algo de comer; un pan plano, una sopa de fideos y vegetales y algo de carne la mente de Shaka se iba lejos tratando de hallar ese momento, el momento justo en el que se conocieron. Escarbó en su memoria hasta que dio con el recuerdo de aquel día.

Tenía un par de días que había llegado al Santuario, aquel paisaje era nuevo para el pequeño al que llamaban Shaka; nombre puesto por los monjes del monasterio donde se crió. Tan solo tenía ocho años al llegar al Santuario, había sido seleccionado como caballero dorado desde hacía un tiempo.

Su maestro había recorrido todo el camino hasta aquel monasterio en las montañas, al noreste de Delhi ahí había encontrado al pequeño Shaka, quien era cuidado celosamente por los monjes como si fuera lo más sagrado del lugar. Lo habían cuidado y educado desde que fue llevado ahí por sus padres, siempre lo hacían orar largas horas a los pies del gran Buda de piedra y su educación era muy estricta.

Los monjes sabían de la llegada del maestro, sabían que Shaka estaba destinado a ser alguien grande, a hacer grandes cosas en pos de la humanidad. Por eso no opusieron resistencia cuando se llevó al niño lejos del templo y de la India. Shaka era demasiado pequeño para opinar, solo podía confiar en las palabras de aquel hombre y en su destino.

El viaje los llevo hasta Grecia. Llegaron a Atenas en la mejor época del año, hacía un sol espléndido cuando subieron a la sala del Patriarca; el pequeño Shaka miraba a todas direcciones, en aquellos días podía verlo todo con sus grandes ojos azules porque aún no era necesario llevarlos cerrados todo el tiempo, nada lo deleitaba más que los colores y formas que lo rodeaban.

El mundo exterior era un lugar esplendido.

—Maestro, me presento ante Usted —el hombre que llevó a Shaka ahora estaba inclinado ante el hombre del cabello largo y la túnica oscura que estaba sentado en un trono delante de él—, él es Shaka lo he traído para que entrene y se convierta en el nuevo caballero de Virgo.

—Excelente Varuna, me alegra que hayan regresado con bien —dijo el imponente hombre de la túnica poniéndose de pie y tomando a Shaka por los hombros—. Bienvenido seas al Santuario de Atena, yo soy el Patriarca del lugar, el hombre que te ha traído desde tan lejos será tu maestro él te guiará por el camino correcto para que te conviertas en un gran caballero, ese camino será muy duro y requiere de todo sacrificio que puedas hacer.

—De acuerdo —el pequeño respondió lo primero que le vino a la mente ya que no tenía ninguna idea de lo que estaba pasando, sabía que lo habían educado para hacer cosas importantes, solamente que no sabía qué tipo de cosas.

El patriarca volteó la mirada hacía el trono e hizo un gesto, llamaba a alguien a quien Shaka no había visto; se trataba de un niño como de su edad, de cabello corto morado y unos ojos azules grandes, era un niño muy sonriente. Lo que más llamó la atención de Shaka fue que el niño no tenía cejas sino dos lunares arriba de los ojos.

—Permíteme presentarte a Mu, él será tu colega y compañero —el patriarca los presentó formalmente, el pequeño Mu sonreía diciendo "_me da gusto conocerte_" a Shaka le había gustado esa sonrisa, era la primera vez que veía a otro niño tan de cerca y ese le había agradado mucho— Vamos Mu, ofrécele una buna taza de té tibetano al recién llegado.

—Claro maestro.

El niño se acercó a una mesa y trajo una tacita de porcelana que desprendía aquel horrible aroma. Shaka la tomo y en aquella ocasión no pudo contenerse e hizo un gesto de desagrado. Para su buena suerte los hombres a su alrededor habían reído porque aún era pequeño pero esa grosería jamás la volvió a repetir.

En ese momento la mente de Shaka dejó de recordar, tomo lo que le había servido Mu en el plato, lo cual tenía un olor muy agradable y comenzó a comer despacio degustando todo lo que estaba servido.

— ¿Tú preparaste esta comida?

—En parte, hay una familia que no vive lejos de aquí, son muy amables y a veces suelen traerme algunas viandas, el té de Yak lo preparé yo.

—Mi viaje hasta acá no es por vacaciones Mu, hay cosas importantes que tenemos que hablar —interrumpió Shaka tratando de no parecer grosero pero tenía que enfocar la plática en el tema principal de su visita, de lo contrario sería capaz de hablar con Mu largas horas sobre tiempos pasados o bien sobre asuntos, entre ambos, que quedaron inconclusos… aquella palabra "_inconcluso_" aún hacía eco en la mente de Shaka.

—No te preocupes por eso, come y descansa. Ya habrá tiempo para discutir largamente lo que está escrito en tu carta, ahora disfrutemos de un momento agradable, tenía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos amigo.

"Hacía mucho tiempo que no me llamaba amigo" pensó Shaka con algo de tristeza. El trato con Mu fue muy cercano por varios años, especialmente durante aquellos primeros años en el Santuario.

El pequeño Shaka era víctima constante de los malos tratos de otros chicos como aquel al que llamaban DeathMask , también Milo y Aioria solían jugarle bromas muy pesadas; especialmente desde el día en que debía aprender a vivir con los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo. Los niños eran crueles con él, se aprovechaban de que no podía ver nada para hacer muecas en su cara o señas con sus manos frente a Shaka quien era incapaz de defenderse.

En eso se entretenían cuando los adultos no los veían. Shaka le había comentado varias veces a su maestro esa situación.

—Tienes que aprender a ser fuerte, esa será tu primera lección —le dijo.

Pero Mu no era igual a los demás, el jovencito de la casa de Aries lo trataba con toda cortesía y gentileza; se podría decir que era su único amigo en todo el mundo, aquel que comprendía porque debía ir con los ojos cerrados siempre aunque se tropezara con las piedras del camino aunque se cayera de las escaleras jamás debía abrirlos.

— ¿Por qué los demás niños son tan malos conmigo, Mu? —Shaka estaba sentado en una roca muy cerca del peñasco, Mu estaba a su lado llevando manzanas para los dos.

—Son un montón de tontos, no deberías hacerles caso. También le hacen burla a Aldebaran, no eres al único.

—Sí, pero Aldebaran es mucho más grande que yo. Él puede pegarles cuando lo molestan, yo no puedo.

—Tú estás entrenando muy duro Shaka, seguro que algún día serás mucho más poderoso que ellos.

Esas habían sido las palabras de Mu en aquella ocasión y Shaka se las había tatuado en la mente y en el corazón, sería mucho más fuerte que los otros once dorados, entrenaría muy duro todos los días para ser el mejor.

Sin embargo con el paso de los años Varuna, su maestro, se percataba de las formas de su discípulo, su nuevo comportamiento se hacía evidente de forma muy sutil pero era más que obvio que Shaka se desviaba del camino de alguna u otra forma.

Sobre todo cuando fanfarroneaba con sus otros compañeros dorados.

—No debes ser tan soberbio Shaka, el que portes una armadura dorada no te da derecho a ir por ahí luciéndote como pavo real.

—Disculpe maestro, he sido soberbio. Le pido que me perdone —Shaka estaba avergonzado por su comportamiento pero en el fondo sentía que no había nada porque avergonzarse.

—Sé que estás orgulloso de tus logros pero no debes ir por los pasillos del Santuario alardeando. Que te quede claro.

—No volveré a hacerlo.

—Bien, ahora debo irme Shaka. Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado —decía Varuna mientras tomaba sus cosas y las guardaba en una bolsa de viaje.

— ¿A qué se refiere maestro? —Dijo el chico asustado— ¿A dónde va?

—Mi trabajo como tu maestro ha terminado, ya eres todo un caballero dorado. No me necesitas más —le dijo el hombre abrazándolo y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la casa de virgo.

Por primera vez en su vida Shaka sentía un abandono horrible, Varuna siempre había estado a su lado desde que lo trajo de la India. Secretamente lo consideraba más que su maestro, era la única persona en quien confiaba plenamente y a quien quería mucho más que un padre. No podía creer que se marchara.

—Ya eres un caballero Shaka, ya portas una armadura dorada, no necesitas más de mis enseñanzas —le dijo el hombre con toda calma.

— ¿Lo volveré a ver algún día, maestro? —pregunto el chico muy afligido.

—No lo sé… quizá nuestros caminos se vuelvan a juntar, pero lo dudo mucho. Sin embargo sabes que te deseo lo mejor —se lo dijo con una cálida sonrisa—. No te desvíes del buen camino, recuerda las enseñanzas de Buda; él siempre estará contigo.

—Maestro… —no pudo contener las lágrimas que salían furiosas y aunque lo había prometido no pudo evitar abrir los ojos para ver a su maestro alejarse por aquel sendero hacía las afueras del Santuario.

Estaba solo, totalmente solo.

Shaka dejo de comer y no dejaba de observar fijamente el tazón de fideos que tenía enfrente, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados sabía que el plato estaba ahí y que Mu también lo observaba con preocupación.

— ¿Estas bien?, has estado actuando raro desde que llegaste —comentó, la preocupación era evidente por su tono de voz.

—De repente… me estaba acordando de mi maestro, del día que lo conocí y del día que se marchó del Santuario. No había pensado en él en años y en este momento lo tengo presente en mi mente.

— ¿Recuerdas que más pasó ese día? —dijo Mu pensativo y en voz baja.

—Si…

Esa tarde Shaka se encontraba solo en la casa de virgo, estaba muy triste y no quería ser objeto de burla por parte de los demás así que decidió recluirse en su casa; trataba de poner su mente en blanco, trataba de hablar con Buda sobre cómo se sentía.

—Shaka, te veo muy triste. Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía tan desesperanzado —le decía Buda en sus meditaciones.

—Mi maestro se ha ido —Shaka se hallaba sentado en flor de loto en una sala especial al final de la casa, estaba sentado sobre un loto de piedra el cual estaba diseñado especialmente para esa casa, ahí debía sentarse largas horas a meditar todos los días hasta que su cosmo fuera tan poderoso que le permitiera ver todo su entorno aun con los ojos cerrados, hasta alcanzar el Nirvana—, ¿Qué hare ahora que mi maestro se ha ido?

—No te entristezcas Shaka, una partida no es un adiós definitivo. No debes ponerte triste por este suceso, quizá vuelvas a verlo pero si no es así hay que seguir adelante Shaka.

—Lo sé pero…

—Shaka, en la vida tendrás muchos encuentros y despedidas. No debes llorar por cada despedida, una persona estará contigo el tiempo que sea necesario y nada más.

Esas fueron las palabras de Buda, Shaka no tuvo más remedio que tratar de encontrar consuelo en eso; su maestro lo había dejado a su suerte, sus padres lo habían llevado al monasterio de la montaña y jamás los había vuelto a ver. Los adultos a su alrededor lo habían abandonado.

—Qué mala suerte…

En ese momento oyó que Mu entraba en la casa de Virgo caminando despacio, dudando sobre si había alguien en casa.

—Shaka —le dijo acercándose a él— ¿Dónde está tu maestro?

—Se marchó Mu, se fue para siempre —Shaka bajo del loto de piedra y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa seguido de Mu. La tarde estaba cayendo en el Santuario tiñendo el cielo de matices rojos y naranjas. La luz se filtraba a través de los parpados de Shaka, seguramente sería un anoche

—Traje algo para animarte —dijo Mu inocentemente—, es un té tibetano que te hará sentir mucho mejor.

—De acuerdo, dame un poco.

Mu ya lo llevaba caliente en un termo con dos tazas, le sirvió un poco a ambos. Shaka dejo que el aroma le impregnara la nariz ya que el olor de las especias solía gustarle mucho pero ese líquido emanaba un olor horrendo, no se lo podía decir a Mu por educación y porque tenía miedo de que su único amigo se molestara.

—Tiene un olor desagradable pero te aseguro que te sentirás mejor —aseguró Mu sonriendo ampliamente.

Shaka se llevó la taza a los labios y bebió el líquido lentamente, tenía un sabor a grasa de cerdo que le supo muy desagradable. Ya conocía ese sabor.

— Este es el té del otro día, ¿de qué está hecho? —pregunto tratando de contener las ganas de vomitar.

—Té de manteca de Yak; el remedio tibetano infalible —le dijo Mu como todo un experto en la materia.

—Mu, es que… no sabe muy bien que digamos, no pude decirlo el otro día enfrente de tu Maestro —Shaka escuchó la risa de Mu y le gustó como sonaba, era una risa clara, cálida. No sabía cómo describirla pero le gustaba, su amigo tenía algo que le gustaba a Shaka aunque aún no estaba seguro de que era exactamente.

Pero no se lo dijo a Mu, se lo guardó en secreto.

—Recuerdo que ese día te dije que ese té era un menjurje horrible—dijo Shaka tratando de contener una sonrisa.

— Si, pero ¿no te sentiste mejor después de tomarlo?

—Sí, lo reconozco pero me dejo un sabor horrible en la boca.

—Lo importante es que te sentiste mejor desde aquel día, te vi muy cambiado en los siguientes años.

—No creas que fue cosa de esa horrible bebida —dijo Shaka con algo de desprecio.

—No es la bebida Shaka, es el sentimiento que te produjo; esa felicidad que te trajo.

Shaka no quería reconocer abiertamente que Mu tenía razón; sin embargo esa felicidad iba más allá de la bebida, fue el hecho de que su amigo subió hasta la casa de virgo a buscarlo y preguntarle si estaba bien; se arriesgó a que Shion lo regañara por ir hasta allá sin permiso. Mu lo había hecho feliz aquel día.

—Shaka oye…

—Escucha Mu —dijo interrumpiéndolo—, ya hablamos lo suficiente. Te agradezco tu hospitalidad pero no puedo perder más el tiempo conversando. El Patriarca quiere saber cuándo volverás al Santuario ya que como bien sabes, te fuiste de ahí como un desertor y traidor.

Mu lanzó un suspiro de cansancio, Shaka se imaginaba que no querría hablar de eso que prefería tocar ese tema otro día pero sino era en ese momento no sería nunca.

—El Santuario es un lugar corrupto, el Patriarca no es lo que parece Shaka. Me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta de eso, decidí marcharme hasta que las cosas cambien, sé que es rebeldía pero no deseo estar en un sitio donde todos los caballeros siguen a ese hombre— dijo Mu firmemente.

—Mu, independientemente de todo el Patriarca es la máxima autoridad del Santuario— replicó Shaka con toda calma pero levantando un poco la voz tratando de imponerse ante Mu—, eres un caballero a sus órdenes y no puedes irte así nada más. Sabes bien que la deserción se castiga con la muerte.

— ¿Entonces estás aquí para matarme? —pregunto Mu, su tono de voz reflejaba que no podía creer que él fuera a ejecutar esa orden.

—Si es necesario, si te rehúsas a volver… no tendré más remedio que hacerlo —esas palabras le dolían, no quería herirlo no a Mu, no sabría si sería capaz de ejecutar esa orden.

—Si esa es tu decisión entonces prepárate para combatir —dijo Mu sin perder la calma pero firme—. No dejare que me mates, no moriré así nada más —Shaka sabía que no se dejaría matar, que le daría batalla hasta el final.

—Mu… —Shaka no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

.

.

Gracias por tu lectura.


	3. Amigos

Mandala

**Capítulo 3**

**Amigos**

.

.

.

Shaka no podía creer lo que Mu acaba de decirle.

—Si esa es tu decisión final entonces prepárate para combatir —Shaka llevaba los ojos cerrados pero podía sentir como el espíritu de Mu estaba decidido a combatir hasta el final, no volvería al Santuario y menos bajo el mandato del nuevo Patriarca.

Siempre había admirado el espíritu pacifico de Mu, era un hombre a quien no le gustaba combatir, así había sido desde muy pequeño, los demás aspirantes a caballero no se metían con él solo por ser discípulo del Patriarca y el molestar al pequeño Mu traería consecuencias terribles y todos lo sabían. Por lo mismo Mu se crió en un ambiente menos hostil que los demás santos de oro, un ambiente realmente rodeado de las riquezas de la sala del Patriarca aunque gran parte de su entrenamiento lo realizó en las lejanas tierras de Jamir. En ese ambiente tan limpio.

Aun así no debía subestimarlo, reconocía que hizo mal en amenazarlo de muerte si se oponía a volver al Santuario pero como ya estaba dicho tampoco podía retractarse.

—Arreglemos esto afuera —dijo Shaka sin más miramientos, dejo el plato y se puso de pie para salir. Tomó la armadura y se alisto para el combate.

No sería la primera vez que pelearía con Mu pero si sería la primera en esas condiciones, aún recordaba que había tenido un pleito con él pero por motivos completamente diferentes. Sucedió cuando ambos tendrían como dieciséis años, llevaban varios años de buena amistad, de hecho eran los mejores amigos de las doce casas y había quedado constatado en varias ocasiones cuando estaban en problemas.

Pero aquella vez fue diferente.

— ¿Estás bien, Shaka? —Mu llegó a la casa de virgo, como solía hacerlo siempre y se encontró que Shaka estaba muy callado, mucho más que de costumbre— Te noto raro, ¿todo está bien?

—Si —no quería decirle que acaba de tener una conversación con Buda, solía hablarle de las largas conversaciones que sostenía con el gran maestro pero en esta ocasión no quería hacerlo; él le había dicho cosas que no le gustaban.

.

"_Te estás haciendo muy soberbio Shaka. Podrías perder lo que más quieres"_

_._

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Solo me cansé mucho en el entrenamiento de hoy —trato de parecer normal y caminó con Mu hacía la puerta para ver el atardecer, como solían hacer de vez en cuando.

Fue solo un instante en el cual Mu tomó la mano de Shaka y lo jaló a las escaleras, en ese instante Shaka sintió como el corazón le latía más rápido, más intenso como nunca le había latido antes. Le gustó mucho que Mu lo tomara de la mano, jamás lo había hecho hasta ahora, el joven rubio no lo pensó dos veces y por supuesto que tomó la mano de Mu.

Iría con él a donde quiera que lo llevara.

—Encontré un sitio muy interesante en las orillas del Santuario —decía Mu sin soltar la mano de Shaka—, ya verás que te gustara, vamos.

—Yo te sigo —esas palabras parecía haberlas dicho al aire pero no era cierto, la sensación de tener la mano de Mu fuertemente sujeta lo hacía sentir una felicidad que no había experimentado hasta ese momento y que no se pudo describir a si mismo más tarde ese mismo día—, exactamente ¿dónde es?

Caminaron con dirección hacia abajo, tomaron el sendero de entrada al Santuario pero en se desviaron del camino de salida, recorrieron un sendero que iba hacía arriba de nuevo, subían y subían, Shaka creía que jamás llegarían a donde sea que iban, caminaron por un sendero alrededor de una media hora hasta que Mu anuncio que habían llegado.

— ¿Por qué no abres los ojos? —Le dijo algo insistente— Sé que no puedes abrirlos así nada más pero este lugar vale la pena verlo con todo su esplendor.

Shaka lo dudó por un momento pero no quería parecer aguafiestas, el viaje hasta aquel sitio había sido muy largo como para darle una negativa a Mu, quien se oía realmente encantado de que ambos estuvieran ahí. Así que abrió los ojos y vio delante de él un magnífico jardín lleno de flores de colores justo en medio de las altas montañas.

—Es hermoso… —Shaka no podía contener la admiración, jamás había visto un sitio así desde que llegó así que aquella fue una increíble sorpresa—, ¿cómo encontraste este lugar?

—Se ve desde la sala del Patriarca, no había tenido tiempo de venir a conocer yo solo así que pensé en traerte para que lo conociéramos los dos —Mu esbozó una cálida sonrisa, una que Shaka jamás olvidaría, la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto hasta ahora— ¿en qué piensas? Te quedaste callado de repente.

—No, en nada. Solo admiraba la magnificencia de este lugar —Shaka trato de actuar con normalidad; sin duda aquello le había alegrado el día y la felicidad que lo embriagaba era mucho más grande que el enojo que había tenido en su conversación con Buda. Entendía perfectamente que su papel como caballero iba más allá de todo placer terrenal pero… a Buda se le olvidaba que él aún era un chico con muchas cosas que aprender.

Ambos se recostaron sobre las flores frescas disfrutando su mutua compañía, se tomaron de las manos de nuevo y lo siguiente que paso sería algo que cambiaría las cosas entre ambos para siempre.

Fue un beso que pareció ser inocente, ambos estaban recostados uno al lado del otro cuando se quedaron observándose mutuamente y de pronto se unieron en un largo beso sin separar sus manos por un segundo. Saborearon la textura de sus labios largo rato hasta que la falta de aire los separó, se observaron por largo rato y sonrieron en señal de complicidad, luego se abrazaron hasta que cayó la noche.

Shaka llego a la casa de virgo sintiéndose excelente, como nunca en su vida, no tenía el humor para meditar ni siquiera para recordar cómo es que llegó hasta su casa, estaba embriagado de emociones nuevas.

Esa sería una felicidad que no experimentaría después, no se arrepentía de haber tomado la oportunidad ni de estar sonriendo como un tonto en la puerta de la sexta casa. Cuando la sensación de mareo se le pasó decidió ir a descansar, se veía con Mu nuevamente mañana para dar otro paseo vespertino.

—Shaka… Shaka… ¿qué es lo que has hecho? —decía la voz de Buda en sus sueños.

—No sé a qué te refieres, yo no he hecho nada malo —contestó altaneramente pero sin mirar a Buda, en ese sueño no se podía ver si mismo pero sabía que estaban en un templo oculto en alguna parte de la India sin embargo Shaka se sentía muy avergonzado.

Le daba vergüenza estar delante de Buda después de haber besado a una persona, después de haber experimentado un placer carnal.

—Lo sabes bien Shaka, de lo contrario me mirarías a los ojos como siempre lo has hecho —dijo Buda muy solemne y serio, un tono de voz que no solía tener.

—He experimentado un placer carnal… estoy avergonzado —confesó al fin, Shaka sentía como lo invadía una vergüenza que jamás había sentido y unas lágrimas corrían por su rostro—, perdóname yo sé que no debí de haberlo hecho.

—Shaka… sabes bien que tienes que mantenerte lejos de todos esos sentimientos, tienes un deber mucho más importante que cumplir en este mundo. No estás aquí para divertirte ni dejarte llevar por las emociones del hombre común y corriente —esta vez Buda habló con tono de voz mucho más paternal lo cual hizo sentir peor a Shaka ya que estaba siendo compasivo con él después de lo que había hecho.

— ¿Cómo podré redimirme? —Preguntó Shaka tratando de buscar una solución al problema que tenía entre manos—, ¿qué puedo hacer para obtener su perdón Maestro?

—Esto será muy duro pero no deber volver a ver al jovencito ese, es tu amigo pero no debes cruzar la línea que no te está permitida con ninguna persona. Tener todos tus sentidos enfocados en la meditación y la lejanía de las emociones es esencial para la misión que te será encomendaba en el futuro. No lo olvides Shaka.

—No lo olvidaré Maestro, así mismo le pido perdón si es que me he vuelto muy soberbio con mis demás colegas dorados.

—Ten cuidado con la soberbia, es mucho más peligrosa que lo que sientes por ese amigo tuyo, no te alejes de las personas a quienes aprecias pero no permitas que la soberbia hable.

Shaka despertó sintiéndose muy cansado, ese día era la víspera del 17mo cumpleaños de Mu y quería regalarle algo especial pero ahora no sabía siquiera si quería volver a verlo el resto del año, como decirle que no podía estar demasiado cerca de él porque las enseñanzas de Buda se lo impedían y porque era su deber. Se molestaría seguramente, lo odiaría sin duda y él no quería que eso pasara pero tenía que obedecer, había sido elegido por los monjes del templo por una razón.

Se levantó de la cama y realizo su ritual de meditación matutina, le dolería que Mu se molestara con él pero era lo mejor por el bien de su misión en la tierra, en memoria de su maestro, de sus padres que tuvieron que ceder a la presión de los monjes para dejarlo en el monasterio.

—Perdóname, Mu… —unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

Aunque habían pasado varios años de eso aún podía sentir esas lágrimas internamente y más en ese momento que estaba por combatir con él. Seguiría molesto seguramente, estaba destrozado cuando le dijo que no podía salir a pasear con él nuevamente, no podía pasar más tiempo con él ni tomarlo de la mano ni nada de eso.

— ¿Por qué me besaste ayer, Shaka? ¡Respóndeme!

—Lo siento, eso lo hice en serio. Fue de verdad ese beso pero hoy… tenemos una misión que cumplir, Mu. Tú lo sabes bien y no podemos perder el tiempo con estas cosas —trató de ser firme con lo que decía, su amigo creería que estaba loco porque el día anterior se comportaba como una persona totalmente diferente.

—Si eso es lo que crees… bien entonces solo seremos colegas y nada más. No hay problema —Shaka vio como Mu le tendía una mano, aquella expresión se le quedó grabada mucho tiempo, Mu con un rostro neutral tendiéndole una mano como buen camarada.

.

.

"_Seremos colegas y nada más"_

_._

_._

En los siguientes años Shaka sacó a relucir su lado más ególatra y no dudaba en lucirse cuando tenía una misión, siempre haciendo alarde de justicia para eliminar a sus enemigos. Cuando no pasaba horas y horas meditando lo pasaba en la sala del nuevo Patriarca escuchando los planes de este sobre tal o cual proyecto, especialmente desde la muerte de Aioros a mano de otro hombre que disputaba con él el título del caballero más fiel.

—Ya no me digas más sobre soberbia, Maestro. Yo sé bien que camino estoy tomando y sabré lo que tengo que hacer cuando llegue el momento justo.

Pero cuando se encontraba con Mu frente a frente las cosas eran distintas. Lejos quedo el recuerdo de aquella aventura adolescente porque ahora Mu era una persona un tanto diferente, saludaba a Shaka como si nada hubiera sucedido entre ambos, como si fuera uno más de los colegas dorados, uno más del grupo de gente que conocía.

Shaka se lo guardaba pero aquello le dolía bastante. Una vez fue especial para el joven santo de la primera casa y ahora era uno más del montón. Ni siquiera le dijo que planeaba irse a Jamir en rebelión al nuevo Patriarca.

Por eso había aceptado esa misión, quería verlo de nuevo dejando de lado la egolatría y tragándose el orgullo con todo y huesos. Pero tal parecía que a Mu le daba igual. Shaka suspiró de cansancio, algo le decía que solo había ido a Jamir a perder el tiempo y habría sido mejor quedarse en el Santuario y que otro fuera mandado a buscar a Mu.

Mu salió del castillo vistiendo la armadura de Aries, aunque no fue el primero en atacar.

— ¿Por qué no me atacas, Mu? —Preguntó Shaka algo sorprendido— ¿No me darás mi merecido por obligarte a volver?

—No tenía intenciones de pelear contigo, ni con nadie más. Sabes bien que no me gusta levantar mis puños en contra de nadie, sin embargo si estás decidido a quererme llevar al Santuario por la fuerza entonces no me dejas más opción.

Shaka sintió el espíritu y la fortaleza de Mu, nada lo detendría y sería inútil quererle hablar sobre cosas ya pasadas. Así que lo mejor sería ponerse de nuevo la máscara de la Soberbia y dejar de lado todo sentimentalismo pasado; atacaría a Mu y pelearían durante mil días.

— ¡No quiero pelear, Shaka! —insistió Mu antes de hacer cualquier ataque.

—Es demasiado tarde, ya estamos afuera con las armaduras puestas. No hay marca atrás, solo me detendré si vuelves al Santuario —lo señaló con el dedo índice, lo estaba retando como nunca antes.

—No has cambiado nada, tu deber siempre lo es todo. Obedecer a ese hombre corrupto es lo único que sabes hacer —dijo Mu finalmente en medio de un gran pesar.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Solo obedeces por obedecer, ni siquiera te cuestionas si la orden es justa o correcta. Solo haces lo que te dicen. Por eso me hiciste a un lado antes, ahora me queda claro.

—Mu… eso no es cierto —Shaka se sintió desarmado ante esas palabras, no tenía ningún argumento con que rebatir—, tuve que hacerte a un lado por una obligación mucho más alta que la orden del Patriarca. Fue algo que tuve que hacer y no tuvo nada que ver contigo.

— ¿Es cierto lo que dices? —Podía sentir la mirada de Mu en todo su ser, lo estaba examinando hasta la última molécula, quería saber si decía la verdad.

—Es cierto, sabes mejor que nadie que hay cosas que no nos están permitidas, especialmente a nosotros. No podemos tener la mente en otro lado que no sea en cumplir nuestro deber. Creí que lo entendías, Mu.

—Yo entiendo ese principio a la perfección, lo que no entendía hasta ahora fue el porqué de tus palabras en aquella ocasión. Fue como si hubieras cambiado de mentalidad de la noche a la mañana. Hasta cierto punto lo tomé personal —las palabras neutrales de Mu lo herían más que el más poderoso de sus ataques—, debiste decirme la verdad en aquel momento, yo hubiera entendido. Ojala hubieras confiado más en mí.

Ahora sabía que lo había lastimado. Que tonto fue.

—Perdóname, Mu. No sé porque no te lo dije, no quería que me odiaras pero creo que resultó peor —dijo Shaka muy avergonzado.

—No te preocupes, ya te había perdonado. Simplemente esa duda aún me daba vueltas por la cabeza, ¿aún quieres pelear conmigo?

—La verdad, no.

Ambos se relajaron y dejaron su postura defensiva. Shaka se acercó a Mu sin miedo ni dudas en su mente ahora que habían aclarado un punto importante sobre el pasado.

—Realmente me gustaría que volvieras al Santuario, haces falta allá —se lo dijo de la mejor forma que pudo, lo extrañaba de alguna forma, las cosas jamás serían como antes pero quería que estuviera allá.

—Volveré cuando sea el momento, Shaka. Puedes contar con ello —Mu esbozo una sonrisa y le tendió la mano.

Esta vez Shaka no dudó en estrecharla.

—Espero que podamos ser amigos de nuevo.

—Cuenta con ello, Shaka. Solo espero que se te baje el egocentrismo porque realmente creo que te traerá problemas en el futuro.

—Trabajaré en eso pero no te prometo nada.

El viaje a Jamir había terminado, esta vez volvería al Santuario por la ruta más corta. No tenía ganas de volver a vivir la misma experiencia en el Himalaya y menos encontrarse con Ganesh.

Había resuelto dos problemas en ese viaje: el que Mu volviera al Santuario y aquel otro tema de corte personal que de alguna forma le rondaba la cabeza. Buda había tenido razón, había perdido a Mu porque otras cosas eran más importantes. Realmente lo eran, no podía darse la oportunidad de vivir como un hombre normal porque estaba más allá que una persona promedio.

Aunque lo que más le tranquilizaba era que Mu y él estaban en paz, no serían más que buenos amigos pero con eso le bastaba.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

***Notas finales**: Me quedó más corto de lo que esperaba y algo diferente a como lo había pensado al inicio. Bueno este es el primer fic que hago sobre esta pareja, espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito.

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.


End file.
